Talk:TTG v PPG/@comment-7891699-20160716035619
Well, what did I think of this episode? It was pretty bad, even for TTG and new PPG standards and there's a few reasons why. Now, before I start talking about it, I need to say that this episode could have actually been really good and it could have been actually pretty funny. The fact that these are two poorly-rated shows on famous superhero cartoons from the past that both aired on the same channel gives this a hilarious set-up that could have been executed in a hilarious way. However, they completely lacked all creativity and effort and gave us this trainwreck. First of all, they should have made this an hour long special and not a 10 minute long episode. That's way too short for a crossover and it made the plot seem extremely rushed. Second of all, the PPG hasn't even finished it's first season yet. This is way too early for a crossover. Doing this is like debuting a new main character in a series, during a crossover episode. It's just not the right time. Third, the crossover had a very small cast, having only the main characters from both series. There were absolutely no side characters from either series except for Mojo Jojo and The Narrator, which made the episode lack substance. Fourth, they did not have Cyborg and Beast Boy interact with The Girls and seeing that is super unfitting and weird. It would be like having Bart and Lisa not interact with The Griffin Family from The Simpsons and Family Guy crossover. Lastly, I like how the crossover episode is the first episode where Mojo Jojo has a major role and actually does something villainous. That's a bad sign if the crossover episode is the first time that's happening. Then again, this crossover happened way too early in the series. However, there were some things about it that I liked. The concept of Mojo Jojo sending the girls to a "World where superheroes don't fight supervillains" is a perfect sounding plan for an episode of the PPG itself, and having them go to the TTG universe is perfect because that's exactly what their world is. Also, I liked the gag where Robin was the only one who could hear the Narrator. I thought that was pretty funny and it was also a nice callback to the TTG episode "The Date". However, given the carelessness of this show, I'd say that "callback" was done entirely on accident. Also, the gag with the Teen Titans dressing as The Powerpuff Girls was funny too and I'd have to say was the highlight of the episode. Not the least bad part of the episode but a very good part of a bad episode. So, this episode had a lot of potential to be really funny, have a plot with more than the main cast, and make a lot of fourth wall jokes about the two shows. However, they completely ruined it all by doddling around the entire episode, with a plot about dancing monkeys singing a rap song, and a sideplot about the Teen Titans and the Powerpuff Girls getting into a very boring fight about nothing. My overall grade for this episode: 2/10.